1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evacuation cabin, and more particularly, to a floatable and water-sealable evacuation cabin as a trailer or a utility trailer adapted for a mobile, such as a recreational vehicle (RV).
2. Description of Related Art
The horrible sight appeared on screens about the destructive tsunami triggered by the magnitude-9.0 (Richter Scale) earthquake in the north-east of Japan on Mar. 11, 2011 has left people worldwide unforgettable. Equally disastrous, not far away, was the sheer destruction caused by the tsunami following the Indian Ocean 9.2 magnitude earthquake on Dec. 26, 2004. Indeed, people living in coastal areas should be on alert to tsunami threat and think of approaches for keeping life saved.
A recreational vehicle often comprises a mobile, such as a tractor, and a wheeled self-supporting living unit, where the living unit as a trailer or a utility trailer may be furnished for temporary living condition. However, the living unit is neither floatable nor water-sealable, and cannot serve as an evacuation cabin, such as in the occasion of tsunami. A boat, though floatable, is not water-sealable, and still runs a risk of overturn.